Forever?
by holbets10
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Talk'. Brennan answers Booth. BrennanBooth, but mostly BrennanAngela friendship.


(A/N: - I've received a good number of reviews for the last part of the series, and as promised, here's the next part. I'm really enjoying writing this series, and I hope that readers are enjoying reading it. If you aren't, for whatever reason, I would appreciate it if you told me so in a review. If you liked it, great! I'd love to hear from you as well. Reviews make me a happy, and a happy me means more updates Will She say yes, is now the question? I have changed Temperance's views on marriage, although that doesn't necessarily mean she'll say yes. But she may. You'll have to read on to find out.

**Disclaimer:** - I do not own Bones, or any of the characters in the said show. They belong to Kathy Reichs and Fox. It saddens me to tell you this. )

**Forever?**

"Oh. My. God, Bren!" Angela squealed. She grabbed hold of Temperance's hand, and gasped at the diamond embedded in the ring, which was on her finger. "He proposed? And you said YES?"

Temperance blushed, and nodded. _I knew I should've told her outside of work. This is going to have spread around the whole museum by lunch..._

Angela yelled in delight, and threw her arms around her best friend. "Wait a minute. What about your 'I don't believe in marriage – I don't want to be 'owned' by a man' belief."

Temperance smiled shyly, and laughed. She had been expecting this question, from her and Booth.

_---Flashback: The Day before, answering Booth---_

_"Booth..." She stared at him, open mouthed. _

_"I know you don't believe in marriage, but I promise you, me and you, what we have – it's forever and always. I love you, please do me –" _

_"Booth."__ She cut across his words by pressing her lips __abruptly to his. __"It's not that I don't believe in marriage, I just didn't think I would love someone enough to let them persuade me to marry them. I was wrong about that." _

_Booth frowned at her, puzzled, and then grinned, apparently understanding what she was getting on at. _

_"Maybe I should ask you again, properly?" Booth mumbled. Bones nodded, and blushed pink. _

_He __knelt down in front of her, on one knee, and took her hands in his. "Temperance Brennan, there is no one in this world but you that I would like to spend the rest of my life with but you. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. I want to be the one to kiss you goodnight forever, to __have kids with – or should I say, persuade you to have kids with. I want you." He looked up at her, and noticed tears falling freely down her face. _

_"So what do you say, Tempe. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to marry me?" _

_Parker giggled; neither of them had noticed that he was awake. Temperance smiled, and pulled the little boy into her arms, tickling his sides._

_"Mommy... __stop__ it! You're making me laugh!" Booth raised his eyebrows at the word 'mommy' and grinned at Temperance. _

_"Booth.__ This is the biggest decision that anyone could ever make. But for some reason, I don't even have to think about my response. Seeley Booth..." She breathed in deeply, before locking her eyes with his._

_"Yes... I'll marry you." _

_---End Flashback---_

"Oh Bren, sweetie. That is so romantic!!!" Angela squealed once again. She had never seen Temperance so happy.

Temperance laughed, and looked at the ring on her finger once more. It wasn't a simple ring – anything but. The diamond was fairly large, and one both sides of it was an emerald. She smiled, and turned to Angela.

"So, we really need to get on with planning this wedding. What do you think of being my Maid of Honour?"

A squeal of delight. "I'll take that as a 'Yes' then, shall I?" She laughed.

_"I can't wait to be Mrs Seeley Booth," She thought, and grinned, before going back to discussing table arrangements, and dates with Angela. _

(A/N: I know it's very short, but I didn't want to go over the top with this chapter, because really, it's one of the most important in the entire series. I'm going to take a break from this series for a while, at least until I get chapter three of 'Needing One Another' up. Happy New Year to everybody, and thank you once more for reading, and to those who review, for reviewing. Talking about reviews, reviews feed my soul, so they would be greatly appreciated – holbonesfan.)


End file.
